My Case
by EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskyIV
Summary: Vegeta explains why he trains himself and his son so hard. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, at all, but I would….IF I WON A THOUSAND DOLLARS A DAY!

"YOU DID WHAT?" boomed from Capsule corp. Situated in the center of West City, the Capsule Corporation was the business and home of Bulma and her family. When she was mad, she was loud enough to let the whole city know.

Vegeta was headed for a relaxing shower when the words ran down the hall and tackled him. He knew what Bulma was referring to. Vegeta and Trunks had just returned from the park and the sun was setting.

"Son?" the Saiyan began to his son.

"Yeah dad?" Trunks wondered as they walked through the entrance of Capsule Corp.

"You are a strong Saiyan warrior, whose veins pump a proud blood. You have proven yourself worthy of the power of a Super Saiyan, but that is only the beginning. The real training begins now!

"I'm going to train hard!" Trunks exclaimed.

"In the future, you will have to protect this planet and watch over your mother," Vegeta told his son.

"I will be strong," Trunks vowed.

"Go clean up," Vegeta commanded. Trunks nodded and walked away. Vegeta did the same.

Vegeta had done it this time. Before, the duo went to the park; Vegeta was training in his Gravity Chamber with his son. At 150 times the Earth's gravity, Trunks struggled to walk while his father practiced his forms with a semi-tolerated ease. When Trunks decided to show his father, he transformed into a Super Saiyan. The transformation gave him the ease to jump around and run in the intense gravity. This seemed to shock Vegeta and he could hardly believe so he challenged Trunks to land a punch in his face. If Trunks accomplished the task, he would get to go to the park for an hour. Accomplished the task he did, but he ended up receiving a punch in return. Whereas Vegeta had no visible sign of damage, Trunks had a bruise on his nose. It was not Vegeta's intention to strike back and he regretted it the instance it happened, but decided his son could take it and would learn to recover with ease. Afterall, he was a Saiyan and pain was not part of their vocabulary.

The one hour park stay turned into two hours.

He was just about to reach his bathroom when he was assaulted by his wife's tirade. Trunks must've passed his mother Bulma on his way to clean up. Vegeta kept on walking because he just did not want to hear it. Running to catch up, Bulma grabbed her husband by the shoulder so he would be facing her. She didn't have the strength to actually turn him, but he turned at her touch.

"What did you do to our son?" Bulma exclaimed getting in his face. She was around his height so she only had to lean forward. She was a few seconds away from grabbing him by his black tank shirt and shaking him senseless.

"Fighting's a man's game," Vegeta growled, keeping his stance. He did not need this. The small part of guilt that first showed itself when he realized what he'd done, was overshadowed by the fact that his son would learn to keep his focus up when sparring so he would be able to block more hits than take.

"So you punched him?" she yelled, fists clenched.

"He needs to learn to be a little faster," Vegeta smirked.

"I will not allo—"

"I don't care what you will or won't allow!" Vegeta growled. "He is my son and I will train him the way I please." And with that, Vegeta walked away. Bulma kept at it, but did not follow; she would get her way later.

Later that night, Vegeta walked into the dark bedroom. Clad only in a pair of black shorts, he did not mind the coolness of the room. It felt a little refreshing. The only light was that of the moon which glowed in its full glory. Bulma lay curled up on the left side of the bed; the comforter wrapped around her form fully on her side. Vegeta took the hint. He walked over to the right side of the bed and laid down, cradling the back of his head with his hands. Bulma felt his presence; she must've not been sleeping. Turning around to face him and give him a piece of her mind, Bulma restarted her tirade.

"I told you he was too young to be training with you!" Bulma growled in the darkness. Not moving, Vegeta again remembered being stunned when he landed a punch in his sons face. It wasn't his intention to do so, but he was trained to react and to make contact when attacked. Plus, he did not think Trunks was actually going to land a punch, anyway. How did his son transform into a Super Saiyan with such ease when he had struggled a long time to do so? A Super Saiyan was a strong Warrior, legendary warrior with great strength. His son was strong. He was going to have the strength his father has, so that meant he would train his son to go far, just as his father had told him to do.

"My son is strong," Vegeta replied, looking at the ceiling.

"OUR son is sporting a bruised nose at the moment, in case you didn't know!" Bulma yelled in a harsh, sarcastic whisper, deciding it best to let the rest of the house sleep, yet get her point across. She shoved the covers from her shoulders, but kept them over her chilly form, where her cotton pajamas were doing little to keep her warm.

"Our son has reached the level of the Super Saiyan at the age of seven years. He has strength," Vegeta told in a low growl, keeping with keeping the conversation in their room.

"He is a child! You may have been raised that way, but I want my son to see there is more to life than fighting! Next thing you'll probably have him rivaling with Goten!"

"Our son is stronger than Kakarot's youngest."

"And he's also his best friend. Honestly Vegeta, I don't know what is with you sometimes! Sometimes you're this great man and other times you turn into this big jerk!"

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled, hating the direction she was turning this to. "Would you shut your trap for five minutes?"

"No! Everything I say goes in one ear and out the other with you. Give me one good reason why I should listen to you!"

"You've seen what our son becomes when he grows up! We don't have to worry about him being weak!"

"Yeah, but—"

"He's part of the next generation! He doesn't have to go through what we went through. He's on the right side."

"But that doesn't—"

"He will be there to make sure his mother is protected and safe."

"How…" Bulma's words left her. Trunks and Goten were Super Saiyans and it would be implied that they would be part of the good force of the Earth in the future. Plus, she did remember the man future Trunks was. He didn't have a chance to know his father, no matter how arrogant and proud he could be. Vegeta did care about his family and would protect them whenever threat arose. He may not always show his affections outwardly, but he was there for them.

Her silence told him volumes. Fighting was one of the main things he lived for, but protector came with the job description.

"My planet was destroyed. I don't want the same thing to happen to yours." Vegeta turned over, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

After a moment, Bulma scooted over to his side and wrapped her arm around his waist, curling up into his back.

Part of a challenge with rchhghr =D


End file.
